


Panorama Além

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois da morte, Yagami Light foi mandado para o "Nada".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panorama Além

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Panorama Além](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112852) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Fic muito, muito velha, que eu resolvi revisar e postar agora. Estava com saudade de Death Note. Tinha sido postada lá no Nyah! Fanfiction na época em que eu ainda gostava de lá, então talvez alguns de vocês já tenham lido. O poema é Panorama Além de Cecília Meireles. Descobri a data de publicação original então estou colocando aqui.

Não sei que tempo faz, nem se é noite ou se é dia.  
Não sinto onde é que estou, nem se estou. Não sei de nada.  
Nem de ódio, nem amor. Tédio? Melancolia.  
-Existência parada. Existência acabada.

 

Ele sabia que seria assim, mas isto não tornava tudo menos doloroso. Estava perdido, ele selara seu próprio destino ao decidir salvar o mundo com suas próprias mãos.  
Havia um preço muito alto para se tornar Deus, e ele nem notara, não notara que sua missão foi roubando tudo o que possuía. Roubando sua paz, sua família, aquele que fora o mais próximo de ser um grande amigo, seu futuro, sua sanidade, sua vida.  
Algumas coisas são verdade, quer você acredite nelas ou não. Ele não acreditara na existência de um paraíso, mas agora se arrependia por ter abdicado deste lugar. Ele estava no “Nada”.  
O “Nada” era o vazio absoluto, não havia noção de tempo, não havia sentimentos, quase não havia pensamentos. O “Nada” nos leva ao ócio, ao tédio, à melancolia. Se parasse para pensar, o “Nada” era bem semelhante ao mundo shinigami. Eles também sofriam a punição por usar o Death Note.

 

Nem se pode saber do que outrora existia.  
A cegueira no olhar. Toda a noite calada  
no ouvido. Presa a voz. Gesto vão. Boca fria.  
A alma, um deserto branco: -o luar triste na geada...

Aos poucos ele se esqueceu do passado, ele se esqueceu de quem fora, do que fez. Ele esqueceu até mesmo o motivo da condenação a este lugar, e da concepção de era muito pior do que o próprio inferno.  
No “Nada” os sentidos não tem valor. O “Nada” é tão escuro, que não se pode ver. O “Nada” é tão silencioso, que não se pode ouvir. O “Nada” é tão vazio, que não se pode tocar. O “Nada” é tão tão denso, que não se pode respirar ou cheirar. O “Nada” é tão monótono, que não se pode pensar.  
O “Nada” faz a existência perder o sentido, mas faz aqueles que são vítimas de tal punição não serem capazes de pensar nisto. Ao poucos, se tornam incapazes de pensar em qualquer coisa. Tornam-se incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa. Tornam-se completamente incapazes. A alma não pode fugir do ócio eterno ao qual foi condenada.

 

Silêncio. Eternidade. Infinito. Segredo.  
Onde, as almas irmãs? Onde, Deus? Que degredo!  
Ninguém… O ermo atrás do ermo: – é a paisagem daqui.

 

Não havia outras almas por perto, ele correra por dia, meses, anos, a eternidade. Mas não fora capaz de encontrar ninguém. O “Nada” é infinito, e talvez seja pessoal. Talvez o “Nada” seja único para cada ser. Talvez estar preso no “Nada” signifique estar preso em meio às trevas de seu próprio coração.  
Agora ele sabia que havia trevas em seu coração, por muito tempo ele pensara ser Deus, ele pensara que esta era sua missão, ele pensara que tinha poderes absolutos e que não poderia ser detido. Mas no fim, ele não passava de um homem ludibriado pelo poder, um homem que abusara de sua força e traíra sua missão.  
Será possível salvar o mundo? Será possível fazer isto sem deturbar todos os seus princípios? Sem ser tomado pelo desejo de poder?  
E com o tempo ele até mesmo esqueceu sua vida, os momentos mais importantes para si, a sua própria morte. Porque aqueles que são condenados ao “Nada” não têm direito a uma existência anterior, eles desistiram de suas vidas, seus sentimentos, suas lembranças. E só resta o “Nada”.

 

Tudo opaco... E sem luz... E sem treva... O ar absorto...  
Tudo em paz... Tudo só... Tudo irreal... Tudo morto...  
Por que foi que eu morri? Quando foi que eu morri?


End file.
